


saturated sunrise

by wolfvbane



Category: All For The Game
Genre: Evermore - Freeform, protect jean pls, renee gets jean out of evermore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvbane/pseuds/wolfvbane
Summary: renee gets jean out of evermore.
Relationships: Renee Walker & Jean Moreau
Kudos: 15





	saturated sunrise

renee walked through the dark halls of evermore.

it smelled like blood and lost souls. 

she wanted to burn it down.

she wanted to make riko feel - feel _everything_ he had put jean through. 

but, she had to keep her composure.

for jean.

••

he was as silent as a mouse, quiet - 

so _so_ quiet. 

his hair was a mess, his clothes hung off his frame. jean’s fingers were crooked and bent, bruised and bloody. and his face - so blank and pale.

* * *

after what felt like hours, they made it outside. clouds hovered in the sky.

they made renee's chest feel heavy.

••

renee led jean to her car, opening the passenger door for him. 

he got in wordlessly.

she walked to the drivers side and started the car - looked over at jean. 

he was staring at his hands, clenched, knuckles stark white. after a moment, he looked up and over at her, a silent question in his eyes.

renee made a decision.

renee held out her hand over the center counsel. 

a promise,

protection,

peace.

_you're not broken jean, just a little ripped at the seams._

she felt a calloused, scarred hand grip hers. 

he didn't smile,

and neither did she. 

but it was enough. 


End file.
